Talk:Leona/@comment-37.6.39.49-20120828100344/@comment-5413923-20120828115406
Well, I can't speak for 2000+ ELO players, or for people aspiring to be 2000+ ELO players, but I can speak for common decency in a multiplayer game, and I think your teammates are wrong. Firstly, Leona is a different kind of tank. Her primary goal is not to soak damage or draw aggression away from squishier allies; her primary goal is to help people kill things. Three of her abilities have hard CC in them, and her passive creates bonus damage for her teammates; definitely a more aggressive kit than your average tank. She wades into the middle of a battle and throws out stuns and passive marks left and right so her allies can attack safely, while not dying herself because she's a tank. There's a reason why Leona + certain types of carries is called a "Kill Lane". Now while it's true that Leona is not expected to do as much damage as a carry or an assassin, she IS doing damage, and like you said, sometimes in the middle of a big battle you just end up killing people; that's perfectly normal and perfectly fine. Also, because she's the initiator in a fight, she's the closest to the enemy, and because she has stuns and her gap-closing E, it's ALSO her job to chase after people that run away, which naturally gives her kills. Chasing after a fleeing opponent that your carry is trying to attack is not "stealing" their kill; it is killing an opponent that would have survived had you not chased them. You've said a number of the same things yourself, and I agree with you completely. But I feel what's more important for players to understand is that this is a TEAM game. The winner is not the one player out ten that has the most kills, it's the FIVE people out of ten that destroy the enemy's base. What's important is the entire five-man team working together to be more than just five men working alone. If you do your job and help your teammates do theirs, why should it matter who gets the kill and who gets the assist at the end of the day? Didn't you BOTH achieve victory? I may take some heat for this, but I believe the current "0CS" meta is primarily responsible for your teammates' accusations, original poster. This meta strategy at its core says, "Kills win games, and killers need items to kill better, so they need more gold." While it's a valid strategy for high-level play, I feel that the problem is that this sort of thinking can easily degrade into other thoughts like "Killers DESERVE more gold and DESERVE more kills," and thus by inversion, "Anyone who is NOT a killer does NOT deserve kills and does NOT deserve gold." People like this have taken the original intention of the strategy and corrupted it, believing that killers are more important to a team than supporters, so supporters should just sit down and shut up. Supporters are an integral part of any team, whether it's LoL or some other video game or even real life, and for a team to function properly every member must understand the importance and job of every other member. Now please don't misunderstand; I'm not here to argue the validity of 0CS. I'm just saying that the current prevalence of 0CS can sometimes lead people into thinking that supporters getting gold and kills is somehow a BAD thing. What I'm saying it that it's not a bad thing, because you're both on the same TEAM. Never apologize for helping your team win the game, original poster. Sometimes you get the kill, sometimes your ally does; what matters is that the kill was made and you both helped make it. As long as you're not actively trying to hog the glory for yourself, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did your job, and if anyone yells at you for it, they are playing this game for the wrong reasons. If you meet people like that, do your best to ignore them, because you're not going to convince them otherwise in the short time a game takes. Hopefully I'm not the only person who thinks this.